Mamoru Jougasaki
Summary Mamoru Jougasaki is one of the younger members of the Inquisition’s EXE squad and one of the people Hayato Kurogane puts his trust on. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Mamoru Jougasaki Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Inquisitor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled gun user, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), limited Telepathy, resistance to magic Attack Potency: Building level (His shells can reduce a restaurant to a pile of rubble and stalemate Hayato Kurogane’s Witch Hunter Form Caligula shots) Speed: At least Peak Human (Noted to be significantly faster than a human despite its size) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Stated to be able to bring down buildings with one punch), higher with Bahamut Enchantment Durability: Building level (His armor recreates dragon scales, the toughest material in the world; can tank Hayato’s Caligula shots that overpower his own shells at zero distance) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, likely hundreds of meters with shells Standard Equipment: Heliogabalus Intelligence: Average, expert fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Malleus Maleficarum – Heliogabalus: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. As one of the two most modern, Heliogabalus doesn't take the form of a gun. Instead, Heliogabalus is a unique Relic Eater that takes the form of a tank. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Heliogabalus’s magical property is "Dragon". *'Intrinsic Performance:' Heliogabalus intrinsic performance allows its armor to recreate Dragon Scales, the toughest substance in the world boasting of the highest hardness and anti-magic resistance, incredibly hard to damage even with modern weapons and considered practically impossible to penetrate without using a Magical Heritage like those found on legends wielded by heroes. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like cuts or crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. *'Witch Hunter Form:' An intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. Heliogabalus’s armor is significantly larger than the usual Witch Hunter form, resembling a large Dragoon that Mamoru pilots instead the usual suit of armor. Mamoru’s right arm has a tank gun capable of rapid fire mounted on it, and his back can deploy a stopper to support his body from the recoil of the gun. **'Bahamut Enchantment' (覇竜の付与 (バハムート・エンチャント) lit. "Dragon Ruler's Enchant"): Heliogabalus intrinsic magic. The forearm part of Mamoru’s right arm opens up like a flower and expands a magical circle. The clenched fist is tinged with ultramarine magical power and starts violently rotatinh. This magic concentrates the destructive power of the Dragon property to the limit for a devastating punch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Brawlers Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8